Forever and Always
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: He promised forever and he meant it. The problem is that forever ended far too soon. NaruSasu AU character death


**As always I own nothing enjoy and don't forget to review – If you like it, review and let me know**

**This was supposed to be posted yesterday but FF hates me and wouldn't let me upload...**

**This is inspired by the Parachute song Forever and Always**

Sasuke sat in the living room, watching television. It wasn't until the program ended that he realized how late it was getting. He checked his phone, wondering if he'd missed a call from Naruto, but there was no such call. By that time he was usually home or he'd call if he were late. He waited a little longer, but he didn't see anyone pull up.

He was worried. Naruto had a tendency of being late, but whenever it was more than ten minutes he'd always call.

When he looked out the window he saw his neighbor and Naruto's co-worker outside. Sakura had been a good friend of theirs and worked very closely with Naruto. He ran his fingers through his black hair, knowing that he needed to talk to her. He quickly got up and walked out the door, calling her name and making her stop.

"Hi Sasuke," she smiled as she adjusted her purse so she could grasp the groceries in her hands. "What's up?" she asked, seeing the distressed look written all over his face. Sasuke was trying to hide his feelings, but he wasn't doing a good job. It worried her because she knew that he could usually keep a straight face through anything.

"Was Naruto still at the office when you left?" he asked, his voice trying, but failing, to conceal all of his emotions. He loved Naruto and hoped the reason that he didn't call was because he was busy or his phone died. He hoped that it was a reason he could yell at him for because the other alternative was so much worse.

A look of dread came over Sakura's face. She didn't want to be the one to tell him that he'd already left. It also made her understand why he was so worried. Naruto was the center of Sasuke's life, no matter how many times the dark haired man tried to play down their relationship. She knew that they were in love. "I'm sorry," she said sadly as she felt her heart break for him. "He left long before I did," she told him, seeing his emotions spill out as his worry soon was displayed across his face.

"Thanks anyway," he said quietly. She knew that he wasn't trying to show his feelings. He dejectedly walked back to his own house, his mind replaying all of the things that could have happened to him. As he sat at the kitchen table, staring down at his phone, his mind began to think of all of the good times with Naruto. One thought that plagued him the most was Naruto's wedding proposal.

_Naruto and Sasuke were lying in the grass on a secluded hill. It had once been Sasuke's spot, but at one point it had changed into their spot. It was the place they came when they just wanted to be alone together. It was the spot that they would come if they were mad and the other would always know where to find them. It was only theirs. _

_The blond smiled as he looked at the stars. It was the perfect night, the sky was clear and the stars were burning brightly. He knew that it was the perfect night to do what he'd wanted to do for years. "So, what do you think the stars look like tonight?" he asked, though he knew that Sasuke refused to make shapes out of stars._

"_You know that I don't think they look like anything," Sasuke replied with a chuckle. "They're stars," he told him; not humoring him by faking that he could see some sort of shape or animal in the stars. "They just look like stars," he stated._

"_Really, that's all?" the blond asked, knowing that he was getting Sasuke right where he wanted him. "I see something more," he told him, knowing that it'd make Sasuke respond. _

"_And what do you see in them?" Sasuke asked. He was wondering how he'd ended up with a boyfriend that was able to believe that stars could say something. "Are you going to tell me that you've suddenly taken up astrology too?" he asked sarcastically. _

"_No, I don't like astrology," Naruto said, though he secretly kind of did. "Plus looking at the stars would make me an astronomer, not necessarily interested in astrology," the blond told him, liking that for once he felt smarter than Sasuke. _

"_I was being sarcastic," Sasuke told him as he turned onto his side. He looked at his boyfriend and let a small smile grace his face. He looked peaceful as he lied in the grass staring at the stars. "You never answered my question," he pointed out. Normally he wouldn't care, but it was Naruto and Naruto was always different in his eyes._

"_You're right," Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke. He smiled, sitting up, causing Sasuke to suddenly become confused. The blond then surprised him by saying, "I think they say marry me."_

_Sasuke sat up and looked at the blond. It made Naruto nervous as Sasuke's eyes stared at him as if they were looking right through him. "Was that a proposal?" the dark haired man asked. He thought it was, but he wanted to hear the blond say it._

"_That depends," Naruto answered. "Are you saying yes?" he asked as he smiled at his boyfriend. He could see Sasuke's face turn from one of confusion to happiness. "Will you marry me?" he asked, this time more direct in his approach._

_Sasuke surprised him when he tackled him into the grass, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. "Yes," he answered between kisses. He wasn't much of an exhibitionist, but he'd make an exception for that night. He wasn't going to wait to let the passion out for the long drive home. It was that night that they promised to be together forever and always. _

It wasn't long after that night that they had gone to city hall and made it official. He looked down at his ring, suddenly realizing that he had been fiddling with it. He knew that it was because he was worried and the ring on his finger was the one thing he had that truly connected him to the blond.

Suddenly the phone rang, pulling him away from his thoughts. His heart started to race at the sound of the ring. _'Please be Naruto,'_ he begged, hoping that nothing bad would come from the other line. "Hello?" he answered. Sasuke knew that his voice was shaky and sounded as worried as he felt.

"Is this Uchiha Sasuke?" he woman on the other end asked. The question only made his heart race faster. It was a voice that he didn't recognized and that scared him.

"Yes," he said timidly. "This is him," he tried to cover up all his worry. He knew that if something had happened to Naruto he'd fall apart. The blond had saved him from himself years ago. He had pulled him out of depression and self-hatred; he wasn't sure if he could lose him without falling apart.

"This is Hinata from Konoha Hospital," she informed him and Sasuke had to stop himself from falling apart. "Your husband Uzumaki Naruto was admitted," she continued, knowing how hard it had to be for the man on the other line. She tried not to stutter even though her heart truly broke for him, it made her wish that they hadn't requested her to contact the family. "We suggest that you come immediately," she told him, causing him to expect the worse.

Before she could say anything else Sasuke hung up the phone and grabbed his keys. He knew that he had to be there for the other man and just hoped that he wasn't too late. When he got to the hospital he demanded information about Naruto's state. He also demanded that he could see him.

"Mr. Uchiha," the doctor, Tsunade, interrupted him. "He's currently in surgery," she informed him. She could see that he was just barely keeping it together. "We'll keep you updated," she tried to assure the man, but could tell that she wasn't helping. She walked him to the waiting room, "We'll let you know when we have any information." The blond woman walked away when she got no response from the man.

It wasn't long before he heard a voice next to him say, "I heard what happened." It was their pink-haired neighbor/friend. Sakura explained herself by saying, "Hinata's a friend of mine and she knows that I work with Naruto." Sasuke wasn't sure if Hinata was allowed to contact people that weren't family, but he didn't care at that point. Part of him was actually happy to have the girl there because needed someone to help him.

"He," Sasuke started, but found it hard to form the words. "I," he mumbled out, not even knowing what to say. He was for once at a loss for words and she didn't even know what she could do to help him. He just buried his face in his hands and tried not to cry.

Sakura sat next to him as she pulled him into a hug. She was surprised when he let her hold him, knowing that he wasn't big on human contact. "It's alright," she tried to reassure him, even though she wasn't even sure herself. "He's going to be okay," she promised, though she knew it was a promise that she may not be able to keep.

"He said forever," he told her, his voice strained. "Forever," he repeated, breaking her heart. She knew that she was sad that Naruto was in the hospital, but she couldn't even begin to grasp what he may be feeling. "Forever isn't supposed to end like this," he more whispered to himself than to anyone else. "Forever can't end this soon," he added ready to once again breakdown.

At that point there was nothing she could do to comfort him. He was balled up with his legs tucked under his arms as he curled up on the chair, completely withdrawing himself from the rest of society. It felt like and entire day had past since he'd been there but it was really only a few hours when the doctor walked up to him again. "He's in pretty bad shape," she stated.

Sasuke was already about to breakdown and start crying, he wasn't sure if he could handle where the sentence was going. "I don't know if anyone told you what happened, but he was in a car accident. A drunk driver hit him," she informed him. "There has been a lot of damage, but he's conscious," she told him, though her voice was still solemn.

"So, he's going to be okay?" Sasuke asked, his voice shaky, but not as bad as it was when he first arrived. He didn't like the look on her face so he asked again, "He's going to make it, right?"

"As I said, he sustained many injuries, some which are possibly fatal," she said, wishing that she didn't have to. Once again she could see the man in front of her was starting to fall apart. "The truth is," she started, hating to have to give news such as she what she was about to deliver. "We don't know if he'll make it through tonight," she flat out told him, saddened by his reaction. "The fact that he's awake is good and means that he might have a good chance of survival," she tried to cheer him up by letting him know that Naruto did have a chance. "If you want to see him, he's awake," he added. He just nodded and she directed him to the room that his husband occupied.

When Naruto heard the door open he looked up. Everything hurt even though he knew that he had pain medication. "Sasuke," he said weakly. The dark haired man quickly pulled a chair up to the blonde's bedside and grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry," he said, his voice strained. He always felt bad for other people when he felt that he may have disrupted or ruined their day and Sasuke felt there was no need for him to be sorry. He was too important to him to be sorry about being in the hospital, so long as he came out alive that was all Sasuke cared about.

"Don't be, you have no reason to be," Sasuke told him, on the edge of tears. He gripped Naruto's hand tighter but could tell that the other was having difficulties with doing the same. "Forever," Sasuke whispered to him after a few moments and the words needed no explanation. "I love you," he said quietly, wanting to make sure that Naruto knew that he truly loved him. In that moment he felt that he never did say it enough to the blond.

"I love you too," Naruto replied. "Forever and always," he told him, knowing that the dark haired man needed to hear those words. Sasuke could hear the heart rate machine slowing down and he started to cry. He did the one thing that he never wanted to, but he couldn't help it. By the sounds of the machine, he was going to lose the love of his life and nothing could make him feel better at that point.

The nurse called in the doctor as the beeps continued to fade. The heartbeats were too far apart to be healthy. The doctors rushed in and started to try to revive him. "Get him out of here," the doctor directed the nurse as she signaled toward Sasuke.

"No," Sasuke cried, but the nurse dragged him out. "But he was just fine, he was talking to me," he started to breakdown, falling to the floor in the process. His head was in his hands as he cried. "He can't," Sasuke choked out. The nurse tried to get him back to the waiting room and with the help of Sakura finally succeeded.

"It's okay," the pink haired girl told him as she held him close. She'd never seen the man so distraught and it pained her. Sasuke didn't often show emotions and at times it was easy to forget he even had any, but as he cried on her shoulder she knew that he was just as human as everyone else. She just pats his back and just let him cry, not saying anything. She knew that there was nothing she could possibly say that would make him feel better. All she could do was give him the chance to let all of his emotions out and hope for the best.

It wasn't long before the doctor came back. The look on her face said everything and Sasuke didn't want to hear it. "I'm sorry," she started as Sasuke continued to let the tears fall. "He didn't make it, we tried everything that we could," she told him, but knew that there was nothing she could do to help in that situation.

"No," Sasuke whispered as his body collapsed further into the chair, relying only on Sakura to hold him up. "No," he repeated and it started like a mantra. "No, this can't be happening. No," he continued, trying to deny that something like that could happen to Naruto.

"It's going to be okay Sasuke," Sakura comforted him. "I'm here for you," she promised as she let the man cry on her shoulder. She didn't know if Sasuke would ever be the same again but she knew that she would try her hardest to make him feel better. She could never be Naruto, but she could be a friend and a person to go to for help and support. Everyone needs a support system and it was her mission to be his.

"No, it won't," he replied, his voice evening out. It was as if he'd become a zombie, like he no longer had a reason to live. He was once again back to the guy he was before Naruto came around: cold and void of emotion. The tears were still falling down his cheeks as he added, "And it never will be." He was once again broken; the only difference was that this time there would be no one that was able to save him.

**The End.**

**I feel like that was really depressing…this idea has been in my head ever since I heard the song and I had to write it just to get it out of my head…let me know what you think…I'm not sure how I feel about the ending… **


End file.
